ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ekyl
Editing notes Just a couple quick things: # I'm not sure it's really helpful to put "source needed" tags on stuff that may have been lost due to site deletions and stuff like that, like the Really Big Monkey Puzzle Tree being the head of the Bad Role-play Department. You might be able to track down mentions of it in character journals or something, but then again, you might not, and if you can't, the tag sits there shouting "this information is dubious!" forever. Also, I've been operating under the assumption that things like who runs what department are common knowledge and don't need to be proven. IIRC, I haven't put sources on that kind of information on any of the department pages I've worked on except when the source is a Board discussion or something obscure like that. Even when the info isn't mentioned in stories, you can find a lot of it in reference docs like the Handbook, the Manual, or Araeph's archival LJ entries. # Italics for long works. Quotation marks for short works. Consistency with the type of quotes already on the page. Please. If you're gonna edit as much as you have been, help me out here, will ya? {= / ~Neshomeh 14:20, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I thought I'd been on the ball with the italics/quotes, sorry if I've forgotten a few. Fair enough on the source tags - a lot of the time I put those in while I go looking for the info or to remind myself to look at it, but I'll rein myself in with those. Ekyl (talk) 17:21, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Curious now (Have been for a while, actually) You're clearly on a crusade against 'the 2006 invasions of HQ' being referred to as 'the Crashing Down crisis'; do you mind if I ask why? The Reorganisation is called The Reorganisation; I'm pretty sure I've used the phrase 'the Lofty Skies insanity' before, too, though you may have bludgeoned that one, too. I'm just curious why you're so dedicated to this change. Huinesoron (talk) 06:05, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty simple; I like it as the title for the story, I think it works really well. However, I think as an in-universe name for the events it sounds sort of daft. I imagine someone saying "this happened in Crashing Down" instead of "when we were attacked in 2006" or something and it just doesn't parse right. No offence intended or anything; Reorg being referred to as "the Reorganisation" when referring to IU stuff obviously makes sense, "Lofty Skies" a bit less so, but "Crashing Down" on its own just sounds weird. Obviously that'd be less so when it's the title of the story being used, but when it's referring to the actual events is when I've changed up the text if I'm not just blabbering aimlessly. Also, after long enough it became force of habit. Ekyl (talk) 06:10, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Fair enough! Just wondering. Huinesoron (talk) 07:08, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Makes sense, I kinda expected somebody to ask eventually. But I pester you with queries often enough it's perfectly reasonable for you to ask me stuff. :P (And yeah, I think I've changed "Lofty Skies insanity" to "the insanity epidemic" a few times because I was sorta thinking, why would they be calling the epidemic that? Though Nyx did write a poem about it...) Ekyl (talk) 07:14, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Old info. The thing about the Praetorian Guard was on the Year:2000 page when I got there, but I pulled the bit about Troy from his page. If it's not accurate, you might wanna fix it at the source. ~Neshomeh 16:53, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm rebooting the spinoff those bits of info were supposed to be around for and thus don't entirely consider it canon any more, but I'd sworn I'd removed that stuff from the year entries so I reacted with surprise to find them still there. Hope I didn't come off as too rude. :P Ekyl (talk) 03:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I didn't take it personally or anything—just trying to answer the question. Sorry if I came off as rude! ^_^; ~Neshomeh 04:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC)